The Grimm Games
by Haytar96
Summary: When Fairy Tales come to life and are deadly! Pepper, Tony , and Rhodey are put in a deadly game! Will they survive? Pepperony! And some Language!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Ok I came up with this yesterday and I thought all of you would like it! Enjoy! Pepperony! Oh and I don't own IMAA or any sort of fairy tale in this!)**

Chapter 1: Little Redhead

Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey were all walking to the Rhodes house not noticing the dark figure watching them. The dark figure held a book in his hand titled Fairy Tales "Prepare to be tested. Anthony Stark, Patricia Potts, James Rhodes. Let's hope you survive….." the man laughed and disappeared with a Cheshire smile left behind to slowly disappear.

Tony turned thinking someone was looking at them but nobody was there. "Tony you ok?" asked Pepper putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ya just have a bad feeling about something…." He trailed off shaking his head to clear it. "You guys ready for the concert in Time square tonight?" Tony asked to change the subject. "Ya it should be great!" said Pepper with excitement. Rhodey nodded in agreement "Come on my mom said we should all eat something before we go to the concert." Rhodey said nodding toward his house. The trio went into the house talking about the concert.

About an hour later the three teens were walking into time square. The crowed was HUGE! And the concert was being broadcasted across the whole U.S. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey walked past the reporter who was announcing all the bands. The cameraman saw Tony and pointed him out. The reporter turned called "Tony Stark!" Tony turned with a fake smile. The camera caught Pepper and Rhodey next to him. The reporter asked "Out with the girlfriend eh?" asked the reporter with a smile. Tony's eyes went wide so did Pepper's "Oh Pepper isn't m-my girlfriend she's just my friend." Said Tony quickly blushing the same as Pepper but she was silent for the first time ever! The camera caught Rhodey almost fall to the ground shaking with laughter. The reporter raised his eye brows and said with a laugh "Ya and I'm the president." But before he could say anything the concert started. Tony quickly grabbed Rhodey and Pepper and went off into the crowd.

Tony and Pepper's faces were redder than ever. _I know that was going to happen!_ Tony thought

**Tony's POV:**

_FLASHBACK TO A FEW MINUTES AGO!_

_Oh no! Great live TV! Don't see me don't see me don't see me….."Tony Stark!" he heard the reporter call Shit! I turned with a fake smile plastered on my face._

_End of FLACHBACK!_

**POV from before!**

After the first band was finished the ground began to shake beneath everyone's feet. "Tony what's going on?" asked Pepper who was trying to keep her balance by hanging onto Tony. "I don't know!" he said worried. That's when everyone heard a loud evil laugh **(A/N my friend kika: Loud evil laugh really? Me: Oh STFU! ) **a man dressed in Black and dark blood red ended up on the stage. With a wave of his hand he made all of the concert goers on the sidewalk behind an electric rope. The only people left in time square were Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey. "Tony…." Pepper said looking around noticing all of the cameras and the crowed and hearing herself on the huge screens in time square.

"Welcome to my little game!" the man laughed gesturing to almost the whole city. "What are you talking about?!" shouted Tony at the man "It's a game of survival! And this one has a twist it's all about Fairy Tales. Not just any Fairy Tales Grimm Fairy Tales." The dark man laughed.

"Fairy Tales really?" Pepper asked putting her hands on her hips. "Let's start with Little Red Riding hood." The man said and snapped his fingers. Pepper was now wearing a white dress that ended just above her knee's and she was also wearing a red cloak with a hood it wasn't big it ended just past her shoulder and a pair of heels. _Pervert_ Pepper thought to herself "Pepper-"Tony said but he was cut off by a loud growl. The crowd gasped when they saw a HUGE wolf round the corner of the stage and sat down next to his master. The wolf bared his teeth at Pepper.

Pepper squeaked and turned as pale as the dress she was wearing. The dark man raised his hands and said "Let the games begin!" and he looked at Pepper and smiled wickedly. "Pepper run!" Tony yelled as the wolf jumped off of the stage to attack the girl. Pepper jumped out of the way of the wolf. She ran down the street out of time square. Pepper heard the growl behind her. "Oh shit!" Pepper said while running as fast as she can.

(With Tony and Rhodey)

"Damn she can run fast!" said a man behind the line looking up at the screen. Tony was glancing up at the screen and looking back at his POD "Computer search Grimm Fairy Tales." Tony said cameras now looking at him. "Grimm Fairy Tales. The original Fairy Tales made by the grim brothers in 1812." Tony's POD responded. "Give me a description of Little Red Riding Hood" Tony said as he was now running after Pepper and the wolf. "Grimm Tale lost" his POD said. "No! Search all different versions of the story and match it with the Grimm tale's and get back to me!" Tony said still running. "Search complete. "red riding hood is a well bred young lady who is given false instructions by the wolf when she asks the way to her grandmothers. Foolishly riding hood takes the advice of the wolf and ends up being eaten. And here the story ends. There is no woodsman – no grandmother – just a fat wolf and a dead Red Riding Hood" "His POD quoted from a website. Tony paled the story ended in death. "Pepper!" he called and started to run faster.

With Pepper!

Pepper ran and ducked into an ally way. The wolf ran past Pepper thinking she just rounded the corner. Pepper leaned against a brick wall to catch her breath. Then Pepper saw all of the cars all empty. Pepper walked over to a police car looked inside and found a shot gun. Pepper grabbed the shot gun took a breath. A loud growl made her look up the wolf had come back. Pepper remembers watching training video's for shooting different guns on her dad's laptop. The wolf fixed its stance ready to attack so did Pepper. "Pepper!" Tony called running up behind Pepper but some force made him stay where he was Tony couldn't move. The wolf growled. "I hate using this, but, it's either me or you!" Pepper said cocking the shotgun. The wolf ran and jumped to devour Pepper and all you could hear was the sound of a gunshot.

**(A/N HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Now don't shoot me you find out what happens next chapter! Please review! And for those of you who read New Found Power. Three of you will be a cameo in the next chapter! Soooo message me why you want to be in the story tell me what you look like or want to look like and then you will see who wins in the next chapter! Happy reading!**

**P.S Any idea's what to call the villain because I have no idea!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Self Rescuing Princess

**(A/N ok second chapter for Grimm Games! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 2: Self rescuing Princess

_The wolf growled. "I hate using this, but, it's either me or you!" Pepper said cocking the shotgun. The wolf ran and jumped to devour Pepper and all you could hear was the sound of a gunshot._

The wolf flew backwards because of the force of the shotgun it landed in a heap on the street. Tony could finally get to Pepper.

"Pepper are you ok?" Tony asked worried. Pepper just smiled proud of herself and said "Ya I'm all good." Rhodey just caught up with them "what did I miss?" he panted. Pepper and Tony laughed. "A lot." Said Pepper pointing at the wolf and put the shotgun back in the police car.

All of the sudden a building lit up like a screen. "Good job Miss Potts!" The dark man said excitedly. "Now I think for round two!" with a snap of his fingers Pepper collapsed on the ground and disappeared. "What did you do to her!?" shouted Tony angrily the man laughed and said "Ah don't worry your dear Pepper is merely taking a little nap! But there is a catch Anthony. You must find your dear Princesses Pepper before she sleeps forever!" he laughed some more. Tony was shaking in anger and fear that Pepper won't make it. "You have one hour." The man said and with that the street went dark again.

Tony and Rhodey turned to the city "Crap" both boys said together.

Meanwhile the dark man who called himself Grimm struggled with keeping Pepper asleep. The screens showed that Pepper was fighting the sleep. The crowd cheered her on. Grimm laughed "This one is strong! I might keep her as a pet after I kill her friends!" he said as his power failed to keep Pepper under.

"Ha! Take that you BASTARD!" Pepper yelled jumping off of the bed she was laying on. Pepper ran out of the room she was in and ran right to the stair door. It wouldn't open none of the exits would open! Pepper went back to her room and opened the window and looked down.

"Oh boy….that's a long way down." Pepper said worriedly. She began to think. _Fairy tales I'm trapped high up…..rupunzel!_ Pepper quickly went to all of the rooms and grabbed the sheets off of all of the beds and she tied all of the ends tightly together and went to her window.

The sheets were a perfect rope Pepper smiled to herself. She climbed out the window and slowly slid down the sheets. Pepper could hear cheers from Time Square. Soon Pepper reached the ground with a little thud.

"Now I have to find Tony and Rhodey." Pepper said out loud to herself. Pepper walked off to find her friends hoping nothing happened to them. As Pepper walked down the street and called for Tony and Rhodey Pepper noticed something following her she whirled around to be facing the dark man that started it all.

"Hello Pepper." He said with a grin that creeped out Pepper to no end. "Hello you crazy son of a-"Pepper couldn't finish because Grimm slapped Pepper so hard she fell to the ground and hit her head on the sidewalk. "That was for resisting me." Grimm said angrily Pepper sat up looking at Grimm with loathing in her brown eyes.

"Pepper!" Tony called running over to the girl with Rhodey in tow. Grimm just laughed and disappeared. "Are you ok?" asked Tony helping Pepper off the ground. Pepper just nodded. "How did you get yourself out?" asked Rhodey confused.

"I fought the sleep that's why he hit me and I tied a whole bunch of sheets together and went out a window because all of the exits where locked." Pepper said wincing because her head hurt. Tony growled silently. Then he noticed the blood on Pepper's temple. "Pep your bleeding!" Tony said ripping the bottom of his shirt and dabbed at pepper's temple gently. Pepper's cheeks grew warm.

"Tony I'm fine!" Pepper said blushing Rhodey just rolled his eyes at his oblivious friends. All of the sudden the three teen were in Time Square again. The crowed was still there and still cheered them on.

"You are the first three to get passed my tests without dyeing! So I'm going to give you a gift! I'm going to put one of you behind one of my ropes!" Grimm said snapping his fingers. Rhodey was now behind the electric rope.

"Now Anthony the game is between you and me! The winner gets the beautiful Pepper and the loser dies." Grimm said Snapping his fingers again Pepper couldn't fight it this time. She fell to the ground and changed again she was wearing a pure white dress and a white flower crown on her head. She wasn't lying on the ground anymore but in a glass coffin with gold designs on the lid.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled running over to the coffin and looked inside Pepper was fast asleep holding one red rose on her chest. Tony spun around to see Grimm laughing. The crowd hushed waiting to see what happened next. "Kick his ass Tony!" someone from the crowd yelled all of the sudden. Everyone began to cheer Tony on and boo Grimm.

"So Anthony who can win over young Pepper's heart?" Grimm laughed and turned into a teenager blond messy hair with jeans and a black shirt. Tony was shaking in fury. Grimm just laughed at him. But Grimm didn't expect Tony to Punch him square in the face. Grimm spat out blood and lunged at Tony.

Meanwhile in Pepper's head:

Pepper felt weightless, like a ghost she could see what's going on. Grimm turned into a teenager asking who could win over her heart him or Tony. Tony of course! Pepper screamed in her head as loud as she could. Pepper knew she was asleep but the kind of sleep that was close to the death. Her spirit moved freely. She stepped out of the glass coffin and flouted/walked over to Tony and whispered in his ear.

Back with Tony:

Tony was back on his feet, him and Grimm were circling each other when Tony felt a warm breeze ruffle his hair and heard in his ear "I love you." This made Tony fight harder because he knew it was Pepper.

"How are you beating me?!" Yelled Grimm angrily as Tony grabbed his book. "Because I'm a lot better than you!" Tony yelled throwing the book at the electric rope. Grimm began to scream "You will pay for this Anthony Stark! Mark my words Pepper shall be mine!" and with that Grimm exploded into flame and disappeared.

Tony ran over to where Pepper was laying. "Pepper?!" _Why isn't she awake!_ Screamed Tony in his thoughts. People began to crowd around Tony who pulled Pepper in his lap and was cradling her. All of the sudden there was a light. The crowd gasped. Three lights appeared in front of Tony and Pepper. Tony looked up in shock.

"Kiss her Tony! It's the only way!" Said a girl in a red hood. "Yes Tony you must kiss her." Said a woman with long blond hair who also smiled at him. "Tony you must do it now! Do it before it's too late!" Said the last woman with Black hair.

Tony took a breath and kissed Pepper. He put every ounce of love into the kiss. Pepper woke with a shock that Tony was kissing her. And then she heard everything; people were cheering. Tony soon pulled away happy to see that Pepper was awake. He pulled her into a hug.

But they heard the laugh of Grimm again. "I will be back Tony! I promise you that!" the voice echoed then disappeared. "Ha-ha So much for being a self rescuing princess." Pepper sighed and laughed. Tony laughed and said "Pepper when you told me you loved me you did save yourself. And I Love you too." And he pulled Pepper into another kiss.

And They Lived Happily Ever After…

Or Did they?

The Adventure isn't over yet!

**(A/N DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? You will find out in the next chapter of the Grimm Games! Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping Redhead

**(A/N Ok here is the next chapter for The Grimm Games I hope you like it! I do not own sleeping beauty or IMAA!)**

1 Month after the Games:

The paparazzi keep following Pepper and Tony around since what happened in Time Square. Tony and Pepper snuck around a corner looking for the eager reporters and cameras.

"Ok Pep I don't think they're here…" Tony said grabbing pepper's hand and quickly walking down the street toward the school. As they got closer to the Tomorrow Academy Pepper and Tony saw them. The front of the school was crowded with reporters and cameras.

"Son-of-a-"Pepper covered Tony's mouth. "Shhhh" she hissed. Tony grabbed Peppers hand and pulled her into an alley. "Great what are we going to do now?" asked Pepper huffing. Tony couldn't think of anything they could do other than just push through the crowd. Tony couldn't use his backpack because of the reporters following him and Pepper all the time.

"Sorry about all of this Pep…." Tony said looking down feeling really bad. Pepper's eyes softened. She stepped forward and gave Tony a hug. "It's ok Tony! I still love you!" Pepper said smiling. Tony looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Love you too Pep." Tony said bending down to give her a kiss. Pepper sighed and pulled away after a minute. "Come on we're going to be late." She said holding Tony's hand and dragging him back to the street.

As soon as they arrived at school they were bombed with shouted questions and blinded by camera flashes. "Pepper Potts how do you like being Tony Stark's new girlfriend?" someone shouted at Pepper."Tony how do like being a "knight in shining armor?" another reporter asks Tony's eyes widened but he kept moving forward. Tony kept Pepper in front of him so she wouldn't get left behind. Pepper squeezed Tony's hand as they moved through the crowd.

"Pepper! Tony!" someone called but it wasn't a reporter. It was principle Nara. "Security!" Nara yelled. Four burley security guards came out of the school to pry the paparazzi off of Pepper and Tony.

"Get away!" yelled one guard getting to Pepper and Tony. "Come on you two. Hurry!" the guard said in a Scottish accent. Tony grabbed Pepper and pushed her forward into the school. Pepper sighed in relief when they were inside the building.

"I think were late for class…" Tony said looking around at the deserted hallway. "Yes you are Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts." Said Principle Nara walking up to them.

"Sorry Principle Nara." Said Pepper said looking down blushing. Nara looked at Tony and Pepper and said "It's alright I suppose it wasn't your fault. We may as well just go to the assembly." Pepper and Tony frowned _Oh great!_ They thought together as they walked through the halls with the principle.

They reached the gym in the matter of minutes. Nara opened the doors and held them for Pepper and Tony. The gym was filled with kids who were all talking but hushed when they walked through the door. Whispering broke out all over. Tony and Pepper blush scarlet and began to cross the gym to their seats.

All the sudden the lights flickered and a loud menacing laugh broke out. The lights flashed on everyone gasped when they saw a blond haired teen wearing black jeans and shirt. "Hello Tony! Said I would be back!" The teen laughed "Grimm!" Tony yelled moving to stand in front of Pepper. Grimm just chuckled and disappeared like smoke and ended up behind Tony. Tony spun around and pulled Pepper away from the evil teen.

Pepper was afraid and angry that Grimm came back. "Go away Grimm!" Pepper yelled angrily. Grimm smiled at Pepper and winked. Pepper wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww" was all she said next. Tony was shaking with fury. But before Tony could say or do anything Grimm snapped his fingers and Pepper fell to the ground. The kids sitting on the bleachers yelled and Tony shouted "Pepper!" and knelt down beside her. Grimm chuckled at Tony.

"Don't worry Tony!" Grimm said laughing Tony looked up at Grimm in disgust. "What did you do to her?!" Tony asked in a deadly calm. Grimm smiled. "She's just asleep. But everyone will be soon." Grimm said snapping his fingers. All around Tony students began to sleep in their seats. Pepper disappeared in smoke. Tony quickly stood up and faced Grimm. "Where-"Tony started but Grimm laughed and finished "is she? Hehe well that's what you have to find out Tony!" Grimm smiled like he was enjoying himself.

"You see you have to find out what fairy tale this is and in a certain amount of time! And without your technology." Grimm said easily as he held out his hand and Tony's POD flew into it. "You have to find Princess Pepper before midnight or she's mine forever!" Grimm said disappearing again and a big clock left in his place.

Tony ran from the gym and out of the doors of the school. He stepped over all of the snoozing reporters and photographers. _Ok everyone is asleep. Ugh! What story is this?!_ Tony thought closing his eyes. He fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_Ok Tony story time! Maria Stark called sitting down on Tony's bed holding a large book. "What are we reading?" asked little Tony climbing into bed snuggling up to his mother. "Well since you have been studying science with your father I thought I would change it up and read you one of my favorite stories from when I was your age." Maria said smiling. Tony frowned but agreed to listen. _

_Maria began to read the story. And Tony listened with mild interest. Once toward the end Tony spoke._

_"Why is the princess in a tower?" he asked Maria just smiled and said "Because they wanted to make it harder for the prince." Tony frowned "Well that stinks for him!" Tony said tossing his hands in the air. Maria laughed and finished the story._

"And at last he came to the tower, and went up the winding stair,

And opened the door of the little

Room where Rosamond lay.

And when he saw her looking so lovely in her sleep, he could not

turn away his eyes; and presently he stooped and kissed her, and

she awaked, and opened her eyes, and looked very kindly on him.

And she rose, and they went forth together, the King and the

Queen and whole court waked up, and gazed on each other with

great eyes of wonderment. And the horses in the yard got up and

shook themselves, the hounds sprang up and wagged their tails,

the pigeons on the roof drew their heads from under their wings,

looked round, and flew into the field, the flies on the wall crept on

a little farther, the kitchen fire leapt up and blazed, and cooked the

meat, the joint on the spit began to roast, the cook gave the scullion

such a box on the ear that he roared out, and the maid went on

plucking the fowl.

Then the wedding of the Prince and Rosamond was held with all

splendor, and they lived very happily together until their lives'

end."

_Maria smiled and closed the book. "Ok little Prince off to bed!" she said tucking in little Tony and kissing him on his head. Maria turned to where big Tony was standing and she smiled. Tony was shocked that she could see him. "Tony you have gotten so big!" Maria said frowning. "Tony you shouldn't be here!" Maria gasped looking at the clock on the wall. "Mom" Tony asked confused. Maria looked at her son. "Tony you lost a lot of time! You need to save her!" she said urgently going to the door and opening it. A bright white light was past it. "Go Tony! Save your Princess! You know where she is!" Maria rushed over to her son and gave him a hug. "I love you! And I will always watch over you!" and with that said she push him out the door. Tony was too shocked to say or do anything._

_End of Dream_

Tony woke with a start. He looked at the clock his eyes widened. _I only have two hours left!_ Tony screamed in his head. Tony got to his feet and ran to the place he knew where Pepper would be. Out of breath Tony looked at his watch _one hour left _he thought worried. Tony ran into the Empire state building. He ran to the elevator.

"Out of order! Great!" Tony huffed out of breath. He ran to the Stairs. A sign stood next to the stair door. It said FUN FACT! _The Empire state building has 102 floors there are 1,860 stairs from the ground floor up to the 102__nd__ floor._ Tony frowned and ran up the stairs. (A/N Tony: You really suck! Are you trying to kill me?! Me: HAHAHAHAHA. Tony: -_-)

930 steps later. Tony looked like he was going to fall over. "I really need to run more!" he said coughing and running up more steps. "Oh Pepper if this doesn't show how much I love you I don't know what will!" Tony said while he was running.

Tony Finally reached the top floor. He looked at his watch _ten minutes left!_ Tony looked around that's when he saw her. Pepper was lying on a bed made of feathers and silk. She was wearing a white dress and red rose was in her hands. Tony quickly made his way over to her.

"Pepper!" Tony breathed. He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. Tony looked at his watch. _Two minutes_ he thought. And then he remembered the story his mother's voice ringing in his ears.

"He could not

Turn away his eyes; and presently he stooped and kissed her, and

she awaked, and opened her eyes, and looked very kindly on him."

Tony bent over Pepper and kissed her. Pepper woke to Tony kissing her. She smiled at Tony when he leaned back. Tony smiled back at her.

"Hey there sleepy head." Tony said relieved. "Hey." Pepper said sitting up. She hugged Tony never wanting to let go. Tony hugged her back feeling the same way. Pepper pulled away and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asks frowning. "The Empire State building" Tony said. Pepper nodded nothing surprises her anymore. Tony backed up so Pepper could jump off the bed she was on.

"What happened with Grimm?" asked Pepper thinking he would be here saying that Tony would pay for winning again. "Aww miss me Princess?" asked Grimm coming up behind her and stroking her cheek. Pepper flinched away running over to Tony who was giving Grimm a death glare.

"I won fare and square Grimm! What do you want?" Tony asked angrily. Grimm laughed.

"This isn't over Tony. Not by a long shot! I still have a book full of tales for you to suffer through!" And with that Grimm was gone in smoke leaving behind a page from his book that said Sleeping Beauty.

Pepper and Tony ran back to school. In the gym everyone was awake again. Tony pulled Pepper to a seat on the bleachers. Waiting for the day to end. All of the students were asking what happened. Tony was slowly falling asleep. Pepper shifted so Tony's head was gently resting in her lap. "Your turn to take a nap" Pepper chuckled.

Pepper watched as Principle Nara ran around to the other teachers. They noticed that it was a little past three in the afternoon. The end of school. Reluctantly Nara let them all go. Pepper gently shook Tony so he could get up.

Tony yawned and he and Pepper headed to the Rhodes house. "Hey guys what did I miss today?" asked Rhodey as he coughed. Tony and Pepper smiled. Tony yawned.

"Later" Pepper said as she guided Tony to his bed. Rhodey just shrugged and sat down on the couch again.

Pepper tucked Tony in. "Goodnight prince." Pepper laughed. Tony smiled and Pulled Pepper down next to him. He hugged Pepper to him and said "Goodnight Princess." And they both fell asleep.

And They Lived Happily Ever After…..For Now.

**(A/N Ok so I hope you liked it! Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR GRIMM GAMES! I'm soooooooo sorry that this took forever! School, chores, other stories….lots to do! Enjoy! And if you want to see a certain fairy tale just pm me and so on….I do not own IMAA or any form of Fairy tale….."**

Pepper walked down the halls of the Tomorrow Academy. Tony said he wanted to meet her on the roof before class. Pepper walked up to Rhodey who was digging through his locker "Hey Rhodey!" Pepper said with a smile. Rhodey looked up "Hey Pepper…" he said with a small grin it was like he knew something she didn't. "Alright what do you know that you can't tell me?" Pepper asked putting her hands on her hips. "Haha you'll see. Speaking of that….aren't you suppose to be on the roof?" Rhodey asked Pepper quickly looked at her watch and squeaked. Pepper ran down the hall and up the stairs.

Tony paced back and forth across the roof when he heard the roof door fly open. Pepper jogged across the roof to Tony. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" Pepper said trying to catch her breath. Tony chuckled and pulled Pepper closer to give her a kiss. "It's ok…" Tony said in a whisper his forehead touching hers. Pepper smiled and kissed Tony gently. "Soooo why did you want to meet me up here….alone…?" Pepper asked smiling. Tony smiled back at Pepper and pulled back from her and sat down on a bench. Tony patted the seat next to him and Pepper sat down a little nervous. Tony smiled as he pulled out a little black box and placed it on the palm of Pepper's hand. Pepper's eyes widened. "Open it." Tony said amused by Pepper's expression. Pepper gingerly opened the black box and gasped a gold banded ring with a red ruby sparkled in the middle. It was nothing big or fancy just the way Pepper liked it. "Tony! Oh it's beautiful!" Pepper said looking at the ring still dumbfounded. Tony smiled "So you like it?" he asked. Pepper nodded her hand over her mouth. Tony took the ring out of the box and put it on Pepper's right hand ring finger. Pepper flung her arms around Tony and gave him the biggest hug in the world. Tony laughed and hugs her back. "Oh thank you Tony! But you know you don't have to buy me stuff!" Pepper said. Tony chuckled "I know I don't have to but I want to." He said pulling Pepper closer again. Pepper sighed and leaned her head against Tony's chest. "You want to know what kind of ring that is?" Tony asked taking Pepper's right hand and held it up for them both to see. "Sure." Pepper said with a smile. "It's a promise ring. As in I promise to love you for as long as I live. And I will support you in anything you choose to do." Tony said and Pepper turned to face Tony. "T-tony…" Pepper said her eyes bore into him.

Before he could speak Tony felt lips against his. "Love…you…too….." Pepper said in between kisses. They soon ran out of air and had to stop. "Wow!" Tony said trying to catch his breath. "Remind me to tell you that more often." He said with a smile. Pepper laughed and nodded. "Were going to be late for class…." Pepper said fanning herself. "Ya come on…I'm sure everyone trying to look through the little window in the roof door is tired of waiting for us." Laughed Tony taking Pepper's hand and started to lead her to the door.

Throughout the day almost every girl in the school wanted to look at Pepper's promise ring. By the end of the day Pepper was trying to hide from anyone who might want to look at the ring. Pepper ran out of school and bumped into Tony and Rhodey. "Oh hey guys! Come on let's get out of here…." She said taking Tony's hand and pulled him toward the armory. "What's the rush Pep?" Tony asked in an amused tone. "Because of those!" Pepper said pointing behind her. Tony looked behind them to see a crowed of girls looking for Pepper. "They want to know what happened on the roof….I told them it's between you and me. I'm not counting Rhodey because he knew before I did soooo…." Pepper rambled the whole way to the armory. When they got to the armory Tony laughed and sat down for a moment and pulled Pepper on his lap. "What do you want to do today?" he asked and Pepper sighed and leaned back against Tony. "This." She said comfortable. Tony smiled "Sounds nice." Tony sighed and closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet with his girlfriend. Tony's eyes snapped open. _Wait quiet? Shouldn't Rhodey be here telling me and Pepper to get a room? _Tony asked himself. "Pep? Did you see Rhodey come in after us?" Asked Tony sitting up looking around. Pepper shook her head.

Tony signaled Pepper to get up and she did. Tony walked out of the armory with Pepper in his wake. "Rhodey!?" Tony called then he saw him. Rhodey was tied up with vines….pumpkin vines. "Oh no!" Pepper said quickly moving closer to Tony. "Oh yes! And Princess Pepper you look even more beautiful than the last time we met." Tony's hands turned into fists. "Time to play my game again! But with a twist!" Grimm said and with a wave of his hand Tony fell to the ground pale, cold, and slowly dying. "TONY!" Pepper screamed and fell to her knees next to him. She got a glimpse of what she was wearing. "Are you kidding me!" she yelled. Pepper was wearing a gold corset and red pants and a pair of gold and red heels. Everything hugged her perfectly. "Freaking pervert!" she muttered checking Tony's pulse. Grimm laughed."I like it." He said looking at Pepper. Pepper stuck out her tongue in disgust. "What do you want this time Grimm?" she asked sharply. Grimm smiled "Oh he might die if you don't make it back by….oh I'll let you figure that out! You're a smart girl! And if I remember you hate being the damsel so this is my gift to you! Find the antidote and young Tony will be just fine! Have fun my dear!" he said then disappeared. "What!? What antidote? How do I find it!? You freaking bastard talk to me!" Pepper yelled into the air but got only one response. Pepper's favorite lip balm she got from her aunt last year landed in her lap. "What the-"Pepper only sighed and went to look back at Tony to find him gone. "Crap." She said getting up.

Pepper put the lip balm in her pocket. Rhodey who was still tied up by a huge pumpkin vine grumbled to get Pepper's attention. "Oh sorry Rhodey!" Pepper said walking into his view. Rhodey's eyes widened "whauearing?!" he asked his voice muffled by the vines. Pepper rolled her eyes. "Grimm." Was all she said and Rhodey huffed. "Wish I knew the amount of time I have left to save Tony…wait a minute…Pumpkin vines…..OH I'm SO FREAKING STUPID!" Pepper shouted face palming. Pepper ran out of the compound.

Pepper ran the streets of NYC. Some people stared at her but then just moved on. "If I were an antidote where would I be? And an even better question is where in the hell is Tony?" Pepper asked running her fingers through her hair. Pepper walked into central park not the best idea at this time of night wearing what she was wearing but it was better than on the street. "Ok Pepper think Cinderella….but from a different angle. Tony needs to be rescued. Tony is the prince….the prince would be in his castle….where and what is his castle…..?" Pepper started to ask herself. _THINK, THINK, THINK!_ She shouted in her mind. "Wait…a minute….Tony Stark…..Stark International….that was basically Tony's home before the plane crash….Yes! Ok I really hope he's there now I have to find the antidote. Before midnight….and that's in two hours….great…" Pepper said still talking to herself. "You know you should stop talking to yourself." Said a voice behind her. Pepper squealed and jumped. "Rhodey?! How'd you get out of those vines?" Pepper asked confused. Rhodey sighed "I got a visit from Grimm after you left. He made me your Fairy god…father? Brother…? I don't know something around those lines." He said. Pepper snorted "Do you see what you're wearing…?" she asked. Rhodey looked down "What? I think it looks nice!" Rhodey said waving a hand at his white suit, black tie and fedora. Pepper rolled her eyes. "Come on. We're running out of time. And do you know what the antidote is? And where it is…?" she asked looking over to Rhodey as they rushed to Stark International. Rhodey smiled and nodded but then frowned "I'm not allowed to tell you." he said. "WHAT!?" Pepper shouted as they ran into the building. Rhodey sighed "Grimm made it physically impossible for me to say anything." He said. Pepper and Rhodey ran through the building.

"How much time!" Pepper asked gasping for air. They had to take the stairs. "15 minutes!" Rhodey yelled from behind her. Pepper stopped "Rhodey can you like grant wishes?" she asked holding a stitch in her side. Rhodey thought for a moment. "I can try….dumbass gave me magic powers…." He said taking Pepper's arm and in a flash they were at the top of Stark International. "TONY!" Pepper yelled seeing her boyfriend lying on a stone bed. Pepper ran over to Tony and checked his pulse…._really weak_ she thought worriedly. What's the antidote! Pepper thought desperately. "Wait a minute…my lip balm appeared…lip balm equals lips….lips mean….OH I GET IT! WOW I CAN BE SUCH A DUMBASS UNDER STRESS!" Pepper shouted pulling out the lip balm and putting it on. "Pepper!" Rhodey said waving his hand in a way to tell her to hurry up.

Pepper took a breath leaned down and pressed her lips against Tony's. Their kiss lasted about a minute before Tony woke up suddenly kissing Pepper back. "Ok guys….enough…..ummm guys!" Rhodey said trying to get his friend's attention. Pepper and Tony broke apart. "Hehehe sorry Rhodey…"Pepper said pulling away from Tony.

Tony got up and looked at Pepper "Uhhh wow….Pep….you look…." He tried to form words but couldn't. "Eh I know I look terrible!" Pepper said looking down at her clothes with a frown. "I defiantly wasn't going to say you look terrible…..I was going to say…sexy." Tony said with a smile. Pepper giggled and winked. Rhodey was pretending to vomit in the background.

The trio turned at the sound of clapping. "Grimm…" Tony growled pushing Pepper behind him "Tony how did it feel being the one in danger?" asked Grimm amused. "I don't mind actually. Pepper has always been saving my ass. Plus I'm in danger every day." Tony said taking Peppers hand and moving her beside him. Pepper smiled at Tony and wrapped her arms around Tony's waist. "Go away Grimm." Pepper said. Grimm smiled and laughed "I will do as you ask my dear…..but I won't be gone for long. I'll see you soon." He said and disappeared. Everything was back to normal. Their clothes and their location. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey hurried out of Stark International as quickly as they could.

"Well that was weird…" Pepper said as Tony walked her home. Tony laughed "Ya it was pretty strange…" he said holding Pepper close. "Sorry we didn't get to do what you wanted to do today Pep." Tony said with a sigh. Pepper shrugged and smiled "We always have tomorrow." She said. They stopped in front of Pepper's apartment. "Goodnight pep." Tony said leaning down kissing Pepper. Pepper smiled as Tony kissed her. "Goodnight Tony." Pepper said when they took a breath. "Love you." they said at the same time. Tony laughed, Pepper smiled and they kissed for the last time that night.

**(A/N ok I think that was a bad ending but there you guys go and I hope it didn't feel rushed at all! I hope I did well I will Update New Found Power and What If soon! Please Review and let me know if you want a certain Fairy Tale!)**


End file.
